To the End of Time III: Enjoying the Promise
by Tango Dancer
Summary: Ichigo is back. Collection of drabbles about her life with Aizen, Byakuya and their children as the Soul Society witnesses it. She promised to always be there. Now that she's returned, none of them are about to let the others go. Aizen/Ichigo/Byakuya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My first collection of drabbles ever! I don't know how many there will be. I've only written two as of yet, I think I'll publish the second one in a few days. I'll write whatever comes to me later, when I have inspiration XD!  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous oneshots. This is the continuation, a look into our favorite Shinigamis' life and happily ever after, after Ichigo's return.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Title:** To the End of Time III: Enjoying the Promise

**Author:** Tango Dancer

**Summary:** Ichigo is back. Collection of drabbles about her life with Aizen, Byakuya and their children as the Soul Society witnesses it. She promised to always be there. Now that she's returned, none of them are about to let the others go. Aizen/Ichigo/Byakuya. Takes place after the two oneshots.

**Warnings:** Threesome. Maybe sex, not sure. Short, random drabbles. May go back and forth in time, but it won't affect your comprehension. Just take them as random anecdotes from our favorite threesome's life. Happily ever after. **  
****

* * *

****1: First Night:**

The difference is obvious. They notice it immediately.

At work, the two captains are a tiny bit more relaxed than they have ever been for the past century and a half. The worry lines on their forehead have disappeared.

And the same goes for the twin lieutenants. They are almost bouncing up and down the day after the portal could be felt by everyone, though they don't know for sure who left, since the weather was too dreary for anyone to see.

They can't help but wonder why, after a hundred and fifty years grieving her disappearance, her family seems to be basking in happiness when it seems that she has left for good.

The answer comes quite soon, though. In the form of a certain black-haired, black-clothed, lithe Captain of the Zero Division. She enters the Sixth Division training grounds like she owns it, knocks briefly on the captain's door, and then enters without waiting for an answer, before closing the door behind her. Strangely enough, despite the fact that she just interrupted his "meeting" with Captain Aizen, there is no flare of reiatsu or shouting.

She leaves a few hours later in a flash of Shunpo. The rumor mill is already in overdrive.

When the time comes for a meeting, the captains and lieutenants can't help but stare at her as she stands off to the side, in the shadows, golden eyes glowing slightly in the dark, and arms crossed over her chest as she leans against the wall. There is something in her demeanor, something that wasn't there before.

A glance at the fifth and sixth captains reveals nothing: both have their expressionless mask on, though Shunsui can see the smallest flicker of an elusive emotion in the depths of their eyes whenever they glance at the still form in the shadows. He smiles inwardly, pulling his beloved straw hat low over his eyes. He knows the truth.

And he rejoices, for they deserve it.

The three of them.

* * *

**Okay people, that was the first story!  
What did you think?  
ReViEw? Please? Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 people, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and sorry for the wait!  
**

* * *

**2: Second Night:**

They understand a whole two weeks later, when they finally manage to catch the three together red-handed. To be honest, it wasn't their intention at all. They just happened to be at the right place at the right time, and so they saw something nobody should have, but which explained _a_ _lot_ of things. They'd been coming back from a small party, admiring the stars in silence, when they had heard voices, and crept closer around the corner to see over the crumbling wall separating them from an abandoned garden.

The place is bathed in moonlight, giving it an ethereal silver glow, and changing the cherry blossom petals into shimmering flecks of silver. It also enhances the graceful silhouette of the woman currently whirling around on herself under the falling petals, her arms open and her head thrown back in pure bliss as a content smile floated on her lips.

"This is so beautiful..." She whispers.

Arms sneak around her slim waist as Kuchiki Byakuya embraces her, and he pulls her close to him.

"It will never compare to your beauty."

"True." Aizen's voice emerges from somewhere close to them. "No moon could ever compare to you."

She laughs gently, a soft, melodic laugh, and they had felt a shiver run down their spine. Her voice is something so beautiful it is almost painful.

And then, she waltzes out of Byakuya's arms to stand between the two men, and, reaching out to them, smiles. Golden eyes glowing, thin silhouette framed silver, hair shimmering in the moonlight, her skin glowing softly, the smile lights up the night as she motions for them to come over to her, and they do so, dancing slowly under the falling cherry blossoms, the moon smiling at them and the night blessing their love.

In that beautiful night, they are the perfect lovers, reunited after years -centuries of suffering, and finally given a proper occasion to live their love.

They are the eternal lovers.

And the Shinigamis understand at that moment that nothing could ever come in between them.

* * *

**So, did you like it? **

**Reviews keep the author fed!  
**


End file.
